Taking Care Of The Flu
by Pricat
Summary: It's Fl Season in Duloc but another ogre kid with the same powers as Pukas arrives in Duloc but is helping Rumpel but can they help him and stop Rumpel at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a daydream I had today.**

**It relates to my other fic Fighting the Flu but another ogre besides Pukas has the power to infect humans and ogres with swine flu but Pukas wants Shrek and the others to help him stop this kid from hurting the kingdom.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Far, Far Away but something wasn't right as humans and ogres were coming down with an illness but knew it was Winter but he remembered an illness like this had hit the kingdom at this time of year but wondered what it was but hoped it wasn't srtious as he sighed knowing that he needed to go ask Shrek and the others about it but remembered that Pukas could infect people and ogres but he knew this wasn't him as they knew he could control himself.

He then sighed as he hoped things were okay.

* * *

But Pukas wasn't happy seeing there was another ogre kid like him in the kingdom with the same powers as him but knew he was spreading swine flu around illegally as Shrek and his other friends had told him he could use his powers at this time of year as it was flu season but he adjusted his goggles as he went to the swamp but sighed as he hoped they could help.

But he then heard sneezing from the swamp as his body filled with worry as he approached the swamp and entered but saw worry in Shrek's hazel eyes as he saw Leah helping out.

"Hey Pukas.

You look upset about something." he said.

The young ogre teen smiled sadly.

"There's another ogre kid with powers like mine.

But he's out of control." he said to him.

Shrek understood as he heard from Brogan about an ogre kid like Pukas who had moved from Duloc but had the feeling he was the reason things were nuts.

But he saw Pukas leave.

Shrek hoped things were okay.

But he was worried about Carley.

She looked a little peaky but was okay.

But then they heard somebody sneeze as she came in.

It was Fiona but she was her warrior self.

She was still very strong willed but cared about her husband and children.

Leah then heard her sneeze making her and Shrek worried.

"Honey you need to lie down.

I don't think you're feeling well." he said.

"I-I'm fine honey.

Just a headache and sneezing." she told him.

But she began to shiver falling to her knees.

Leah then wrapped a blanket around the warrior female's body.

She was the only one besides Cookie and Carley that she trusted.

Shrek smiled at the cuteness knowing that his wife was sick.

"We should let her sleep guys.

She has swine flu." Leah told them.

Shrek understood stroking Fiona's long hair.

He was scared but knew she'd be okay.

She was a warrior after all.

* * *

Yaiku cackled as he placed goggles on his head but he was happy that Shrek's wife had gotten swine flu after he'd used his magic to infect humans and ogres with swine flu but had been having fun but he'd been adopted by Rumpel since the day he'd found him as a child wandering the streets of Far, Far Away and nobody had wanted the ogre youngster because of his powers but he smiled.

He was muscle bound but slender with blue eyes.

He was now living in a cave somewhere in Far, Far Away where the Ogre Alliance couldn't find him as he smiled but chuckled as he knew nobody could stop him from helping his adoptive father.

He yawned as he was tired as his eyes closed...


	2. Getting Help

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**I hope she likes.**

* * *

Brogan was nervous as Cookie had been unlike herself as she was sneezing and coughing a lot along with a high fever but was nervous as he and the others didn't know what it was that was making her ill but Brogan had an idea as he left hoping a good friend of his could give him some help.

He knew that his wife had been feeling unwell for the last couple of days since they had been fighting that strange ogre kid but hoped that wasn't why Cookie was ill but sighed.

* * *

At the swamp, Carley returned with Merlin as Leah smiled but Carley wondered where Shrek was but smelt soup in the kitchen knowing that he was making Fiona soup as they'd told him that soup helped people when they were sick or under the weather but they then heard somebody giggle in the kitchen as Leah saw Carley smile entering the kitchen.

A certain dark blue skinned Star Dragon Ogreix Warrior wearing an apron was helping Shrek but hugging him but let go seeing Carley and Leah.

"Sorry Your Highness.

You know how she gets _around _him." she heard a voice say.

It belonged to a certain Dragon Heart Ogarian Knight with long hazel hair hiding his poited ears but a frown was on his light olive green face as he wore warm Arian robes.

Leah knew that Shrek was ignoring him because normally they fought.

She had a feeling he was too worried about Fiona to fight.

Ogre Child then heard knocking on the door as Shrek opened.

Brogan entered but he saw he had a look of worry on his face.

"Brogan what's wrong?" he asked his friend.

"It's Cookie.

She's sick with a strange flu." he said.

Shrek understood as he let Brogan in.

But he was stunned seeing Fiona ill too.

"It's okay Brogan.

We figured out what was wrong.

Remember Pukas?

There's another kid like him.

He's doing this." he told him.

But we're getting help." Shrek said to him.

Brogan smiled as he understood.

He then decided to bring Cookie over..

* * *

Yaiku growled as he saw that Brogan and his resistance were getting involved and had to stop them before they took care of him but he had to make them sick too but he growled in anger seeing Merlin getting involved but he would bide his time as something entered his cave but was growling.

"Show yourself!" he roared.

It was a Swine Flu Demon from Aria.

Yaiku was stunned to meet somebody like him.

"This is gonna rock!" he said cackling...


End file.
